Your Voice
by DayDream4all2bOK
Summary: Multiple balls of light glowed and floated around Ron and Hermione's wedding ceremony. Only the groom, the bride, and the best man knew what they meant. The three shared quick smiles and were reminded that no matter how tough times got, they'd always find something to smile about.


4:30 PM  
20th August 2000  
Ron Weasley's bedroom at The Burrow

"Any last minute nerves?" Harry Potter asked as he watched his best friend pull on a suit jacket.

"Not one," said Ron Weasley, because for once in his life, he was completely sure of something.

Harry put an arm around his friend as they stared in the mirror, "Then you better get out there. Good luck."

"I don't need luck. I've got this covered," Ron stated.

Harry smiled, "I can tell. I'll go find Ginny. See you soon." With that, Harry left Ron's small, attic bedroom leaving Ron all alone.

Ron took a long look around his old, childhood bedroom before sitting down on the squeaky bed. He sighed, remembering the years spent here. The eleven years leading up to his Hogwarts education, the hot summers before another school year, the months spent here with Hermione and Harry preparing to go find Horcruxes, and the two and a half years spent living here after the war to help his mother and father cope with their loses.

The post-war craze had died down some now and people were settling back into their ordinary lives. It was Ron who didn't want to settle back into the life he had before. He wanted to start a new life with Hermione. That's why he proposed on the first anniversary of the war. Some may call him disrespectful for proposing on such a depressing date but in Ron's eyes he was simply trying to turn things around and allow a happy memory to also come to mind when Memorial Day came.

Now, two and a half years after the war and one and a half years since proposing, Ron Weasley was ready to marry the woman who made him so unbelievably happy in every way. He remembered the special surprise he had waiting down in the yard and peaked through the window to make sure it was all working. A large tent had been raised up with many tables and chairs beneath it. This wasn't what Ron was looking for. As his wedding gift to Hermione he had arranged for multiple, illuminated balls of light to float around the edges and ceiling of the tent. He saw his father conjuring the balls of light and knew everything would work out perfectly.

Not wasting anymore time, Ron hurried down to take his place at the alter and wait for the love of his life to come walking towards him.

4:30 PM  
20th August 2000  
Ginny Weasley's bedroom at The Burrow

"Read my checklist back to me, please," Hermione Granger requested, looking in the full-length mirror.

"Make-up?" Ginny started, peering at the overly long checklist.

"Done."

"Hair?"

"Done."

"Hermione, this is a waste of time. I'm standing here looking at you. I can tell you're all ready," Ginny sighed, desperate to get the ceremony started.

"Fine. Skip the things you can see and read the rest."

"Something old?"

"Yes, my mother's dress," Hermione stated while twirling just a little so she could see the dress sparkle in her reflection.

"And it looks perfect on you, by the way. Something new?"

"Yes, my flowers," Hermione said, while holding them between her hands.

"Something borrowed?"

"Yes, the bracelets you and Luna each lent me," she said while shooting Ginny a quick smile.

"Something blue?"

"Yes, the wedding date your mum stitched into the hem of my dress in blue embroidery thread," Hermione checked it was still there in case it had somehow managed to run away.

"Brilliant. Vows memorized?"

"Of course."

"Packed for your honeymoon?" Ginny asked while smirking.

Hermione blushed, "Yes…"

"And what's in there?" Ginny inquired, not letting the smirk leave her face.

"Er, you know, clothes…"

"Oh, yes. I'm sure that's all you've got in there."

"Ginny," Hermione said sternly, "back to the list, please."

"That's all, Hermione. You're officially ready for your wedding. Now, I have to go take my place as it is… around 4:45! I assume Harry will be in soon. See you at five!" Ginny said before leaving Hermione alone in the bedroom.

Hermione teetered back and forth on her heels. It wasn't that she was unsure of what she was about to do… She was just nervous that something would go wrong. Luckily, Harry chose that moment to walk in. Now she wouldn't have to focus on nerves.

"You all set?" He asked, coming to stand beside his other best friend.

"According to my checklist? Yes. According to my nervous self? No." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Not sure if you're making the right choice?" Harry asked, hoping the answer was 'no'.

"No!" Hermione said, allowing him to relax, "I want to marry Ron… I'm just afraid something may go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong. All our friends are there and when all of us are united everything can go nothing but perfectly," he said.

Hermione smiled gratefully, Harry was always on about how important it was to be united and whatever he said could make anyone feel safe. "Harry... You're nineteen. I'm eighteen."

"Yes… Yes, we are." Harry was looking at her skeptically now.

"It's just… Time has gone by so fast," Hermione stated almost solemnly. Because when Hermione looked in that mirror she still saw her eleven-year-old self standing next to her eleven-year-old best friend.

"We've got our whole lives ahead thanks to everyone who fought against Him," Harry said quietly, not daring to use the name on a day that was supposed to be so happy.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do. Now, it's ten till five and you are supposed to make your grand appearance at five so I'll see you down there," Harry said, placing the veil over Hermione's face.

"Thanks, Harry. For everything."

He knew she didn't mean just the veil. He knew she meant all the years of friendship and the years to come. So, he smiled, "Anytime. Thank you too, Hermione." Then he left the room leaving Hermione with not a single nervous thought.

So, not wasting another minute, Hermione slowly made her way down to the yard to marry the love of her life.

5:00 PM  
20th August 2000  
The Burrow's backyard

Ron stood with full confidence. He had his best friend, Harry, beside him as his best man and not too far away from him was his younger sister, Ginny, as Hermione's maid of honour. In the front rows he could see his close family and Hermione's mum. Everything just felt right. Nothing felt wrong about today.

He started smiling shyly the moment the music started but the shy smile stretched across his face into a huge grin as his beautiful bride-to-be walked towards him. Ron could see Hermione smiling through the veil that fell softly over her face.

Hermione's dad carefully lifted the veil from his daughter's face. She could see the tears forming in her father's eyes that only caused her own eyes to water. Her dad gently kissed her cheek then sat down quietly next to her mother. Hermione took her place across from Ron and beamed at him. She'd had no reason for being worried before. Everything was going to go perfectly.

The small man standing near Hermione and Ron had begun to speak but neither had ears or eyes for the short man. Soon the man cleared his through causing Hermione to giggle and Ron to jump.

"Oh, right," Ron began, blushing furiously, "Hermione, I still remember the day you covered for Harry and I when we fought the troll in first year," Hermione laughed quietly as tears began to slowly make their way down her cheeks, "I must admit, I found you bloody spectacular that day. Slowly, I fell for you. I remember in third year when Sirius grabbed onto my ankle and started dragging me into the Womping Willow. In that moment all that went through my head was, 'What if I never see Hermione again?' During that summer before fourth year I kept wondering why I had been asking myself that. Why it had been your name only and not Harry's name too. I know now that it was because I had fallen in love with you. All I could think to do was ignore it because what were my chances with the most intelligent, beautiful witch to ever walk the planet? Well, my chances must have worked out in my favour because here I stand, across from you, about to marry you. And I can honestly say that this is the best day in my life because I am marrying the most bloody lovely woman ever. I love you, 'Mione." Ron was bright read but Hermione could only cover her mouth to stop from sobbing out of complete and total happiness.

"Ron, I recall in fifth year when I told you you had the emotional range of a teaspoon," Ron chuckled at the memory, "I still stand by that because, Ron, you are just so full of love. It's one of the only emotions you have because no matter what, you're always there for everyone. You have so much love for your family and friends and it just amazes me that someone can be so caring. When I said that to you in fifth year I never would've thought that one day you would love me so much. I've never been happier. You are just the sweetest person in the world and I definitely think you're worth cooking like crazy for the rest of our lives," Hermione smiled at Ron and the quests started laughing, "I love you, Ronald."

The small man pronounced them husband and wife. Ron kissed her deeply and she reciprocated, the smile never leaving her face. It was easily the best day of Hermione Granger's life.

7:00  
20th August 2000  
The Burrow's backyard

After dinner had been eaten, dances had been danced, and drinks had been drunk a few couples were left dancing on the dance floor as other guests mingled and drank some more. Hermione and Ron stood in the center of the dance floor swaying lazily to the soft, slow music.

As it grew darker the balls of light Ron had placed earlier soon began to glow. "Hermione," he whispered, nudging her gently, "look."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw the balls of light, "Oh," she breathed, "Ron… They're beautiful."

Nobody else but the groom, the bride, and the best man knew what the balls of light meant. They all looked at each other and exchanged quick smiles before going back to their light, airy dancing. No matter what happened, the three knew they'd always have something to smile about.

A/N: Okay, so, I think the actual ceremony part is a bit sloppy but I just wanted to get the vows in there. Also, the very last paragraph seems a bit disorganised to me too but I really wanted those three sentences; I just didn't know what order they should be in.  
I hope you all enjoyed this! I quite liked writing it. I'm also wondering if I should add other chapters that include other segments from Ron and Hermione's life together.  
Oh, and I think the characters may seem a little out of character but I'm just going to leave it how it is whether it's sloppy or not!  
And I actually did write this on 15th July, the release of the final film, as a 'Happy Anniversary, Potter films!' type thing but hadn't gotten around to publishing it till now. Ah well! Thanks for reading!  
And to add more to my already extensive author's note, if you can think of a better title let me know! I didn't know what to call this! Thank you in advance!


End file.
